mogaifandomcom-20200215-history
What it means to be furry
Reason for deletion: Spam Someone who says they are furry is generally expressing an interest in anthropomorphic animals and/or creatures (and perhaps some affiliation to furry fandom). They may express that that interest in a variety of ways - through art and stories through to roleplay and performance. How deep or meaningful an interest in Furry is varies greatly from person to person. Furry's gamut of interests Below is a list of common interests with which a fur is likely to identify. A furry may be interested in any or all of them, to any degree. Cartoons and games Interest in anthropomorphic animals and/or creatures can be as simple as the many popular furry cartoon characters, known as funny animals. These may include Bugs Bunny, Tony the Tiger, Sly Cooper, Star Fox, etc. However, someone who merely happens to like these characters is not necessarily a furry; the degree and nature of one's interest is relevant here. Spirituality Some furs believe they have a spiritual connection to a particular animal which is typically their fursona, but also may be a totem. Strong spiritual believers may often say that they are "an animal in a human body" (and in fact may identify themselves as otherkin, weres and/or therians which are their own categories and not linked to the furry fandom just by interest). Some join and find the furry fandom to be a place to be themselves, as most of these groups are underground and the furry fandom is more open to the world. However, not all therians have their theriotype as their fursona. Art and creativity Some furs may be interested only in the creative aspects of the furry fandom. Furry content, both online and off, is easy to obtain, and available in vast amounts, and furs produce new works regularly. Furry artwork is also done by many nonfurries as well in targeting the fandom. Others may disassociate themselves from the fandom and refer to themselves as funny animal artists. Furries may also enjoy role-playing a particular furry character or fursona, sometimes writing about this character or recording their online interactions for posterity. Fursuiting Some furries enjoy the practice of dressing up in a costume that is typically designed after a fursona.2 These "fursuits" are usually worn at conventions, and a few are even designed to accommodate sexual situations. Some furries opt to wear a "partial" suit, consisting of a head, tail, and paws, instead of a full fursuit; others may just wear a tail or various other pieces. While only a minority (about 15-20%) consider themselves fursuiters, they tend to be highly visible at events where many furries are present.3 Sexuality To some furs, the sexual attraction to anthropomorphic animals is a part of what makes them furry. This is a topic of much controversy, as it has been the subject of early media attention (such as that from Wired Magazine and Vanity Fair), leading to its becoming a common stereotype of the furry community at large. This has spawned a few groups in response (such as the Burned Furs) with a desire to discourage this angle, or create a clear distinction between these furries and the rest of the community.